


I'm Not Your Enemy

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Identity Reveal, episode 7 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: You find out your girlfriend has been hiding that she's a witch.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness (WandaVision)/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	I'm Not Your Enemy

Agnes is rarely a private person. She’s never been afraid of saying what’s on her mind or being herself, especially around you. As far as you know, she’s an open book, your beautiful-neighbor-turned-girlfriend.

But despite that, she’s never once let you come to her house, at least not inside. You always have your dates around town, and if you ever want to relax in a more isolated environment you go to your place. Whenever you’ve brought up going to her house she always has some excuse against it, like it’s too messy, or she’s getting renovations done, or her bunny pooped on the floor so everything smells.

Today though, you figure you have a reason to go inside.

She hasn’t been answering any of your texts and calls all day, which never happens. Plus you had a brunch date planned this morning, and she didn’t show up.

Surprisingly the door is unlocked, so you come right in.

“Aggie? Are you here?” you call, with no answer.

You look around all the rooms and can’t find her anywhere, until-

_What is that?!_

You stop in your tracks, unable to step any further.

Black vines cover an opening in the basement, dark and thick and spreading as far as you can see ahead.

You hesitantly walk forward, entering the void until you can see some dim light. You find a room covered with the same vines, some odd objects and books lining the walls.

You hear some footsteps, and before long Agnes comes in and drops what she was holding.

“Y/N! What are you doing here?!”

“I was worried about you, Aggie! You missed our date and you haven’t responded to anything-“

She places her hands on your shoulders and tries to shuffle you out, “You need to get out of here darling, you were never supposed to see any of this-“

You push her off, “See any of _what?_ What the hell is this? Do you host some sort of weird cult down here or something?”

“Darling please, let me explain-“

“No! I thought you didn’t keep any secrets from me, how could you not tell me whatever this is?”

“Y/N,” she takes your hands and sits down with you. “Please just let me tell you now,”

You take a deep breath as she squeezes your hand, and you finally nod.

“You have every right to be upset. Honestly I just didn’t want to scare you away,” she says. “The truth is, I’m a witch. My real name is Agatha Harkness, and I know all the secrets about this town, most of them you’re probably not ready to hear. I didn’t mean to fall in love with you amongst everything, but I did, so I wanted to protect you, so I didn’t tell you,”

“You’re…a witch? Like an actual witch? You can use magic?”

“I can do much more than that, honey,” she smirks.

“I just,” you shake your head. “I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me. I’m your girlfriend, I thought you’d trust me,”

“I’m sorry,” she strokes your cheek. “I’ll tell you everything, I promise. You’ll understand why I wanted to protect you. There’s forces at play here that could hurt you if you’re not careful,”

“Forces that _you made?_ ” your brows furrow as you connect the dots. “No well-meaning person has a dark lair like this in their basement, Aggie. Have you been hurting people? Manipulating _me?_ How am I supposed to trust you anymore?”

“ _I’m not your enemy_ , darling,”

“Oh? Then who _is?_ ”

She takes your face again, bringing you close, “Like I said, I’ll explain everything. I love you and I won’t hide anything from you ever again,”

You look into her eyes, searching for anything not as genuine as her words. She seems to be telling the truth, and whatever she’s doing she must have a reason.

“Okay,” you nod. “I trust you,”

“Good,” she smirks again, kissing your forehead.

“But,” you sigh. “You _are_ bad, aren’t you?”

“Depends on what you call bad, honey,” she laughs. “Doesn’t everyone like to make some trouble and have some fun sometimes?”

“I guess so,”

“See? Nothing to worry about,”

“Honestly I’d still stay with you if you were,” you mumble, but in the nearly silent room there was no way she couldn’t hear it.

“Would you?” she hooks a finger under your chin, teasing a kiss.

“Just…try not to kill anyone at least, okay?”

“Hmmm, I’ll try my best,” she whispers, closing the gap between you.


End file.
